Autour d'une toile
by Daelyaa
Summary: Beaucoup de gens ne savent pas vraiment comment ils sont tombés amoureux, mais Dean lui le sait très bien. Il est tombé amoureux en peignant, en le peignant... OS/Deamus


Saluuuut

Je suis en pleines révisions pour le brevet blanc et j'en peux plus, mes cahiers me font littéralement _horreur,_ alors il fallait que je me détend, et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'écrire ! Donc j'ai fais ce petit truc pas terrible mais qui m'a servir à me vider la tête de définitions de SVT, propriétés de maths et règles de français...

Bêta : Moi, donc il se peut que j'ai loupé des fautes mais je n'en n'avais pas trouvé beaucoup dans la première version.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling, évidemment

* * *

Autour d'une toile

...

La peinture avait toujours fait partie de la vie de Dean Thomas. Dès qu'on lui avait mis de la gouache entre les mains, il avait commencé à peindre. Sur ses doigts d'abord. Sur ses vêtements aussi. Et puis sur les murs, faisant crier sa maman. Ensuite il avait mis des feuilles en couleur, dès la maternelle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dessiné de bonhommes entiers ni de maison comme les autres enfants, mais surtout des visages, souriants ou tristes, faisant les faciès heureux dans des couleurs comme le jaunes et ceux tristes en teintes de brun. En primaire il avait continué, affinant son coup de crayon, s'essayant à de nouvelles techniques, et d'autres outils, allant des crayons de couleur à l'encre de chine en passant par les craies grasses et les feutres. Il était doué en tout, mais avait une préférence pour la peinture, qu'elle soit à l'eau ou à l'huile, sur toile ou sur feuille, même si désormais il utilisait exclusivement des toiles pour les peintures, mais crayonnait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'était pas si rare que ses professeurs trouvent des esquisses dans les coins de ses essais, et même si Rogue lui retirait toujours des points quand c'était le cas et que McGonagall lui disait que ce n'était pas approprié, Dean continuait, parce que le professeur Flitwick lui avait une fois confié qu'il aimait voir les petits dessins de son élève, et rien ne plaisait à Dean que de faire plaisir aux autres avec son talent.

Ensuite ses camarades de Gryffondor s'étaient rendus compte de comme Dean dessinait bien, alors ils lui avait demandé s'il pouvait leurs dessiner des petits trucs. Le jeune homme avait accepté à chaque fois. Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient séparés, il avait vu Ginny revenir du terrain de Quidditch et l'avait trouvée époustouflante avec ses cheveux au vent et ses joues rougies par l'effort, ses yeux brillants à cause de la fraîcheur du froid et de la joie de voler. Alors, comme quand il était tout petit, il avait voulu peindre de portraits. Il avait demandé à la jeune fille si elle voulait bien être son modèle. Flattée, elle avait accepté, et après qu'ils se furent jetés un sort pour se protéger des intempéries et du froid, Dean avait commencé à peindre Ginny, aux couleurs de l'automne. Il avait montré sa toile à la rousse qui avait trouvé ce dessin magnifique. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le gardé, et il avait accepté avec le sourire, alors ses amis avaient commencé, un peu gênés, à leur demander des portraits, pour savoir comment Dean les voyait, comment il arriverait à les peindre, et puis aussi par la simple envie d'être peint.

Ainsi, le métisse s'était retrouvé à peindre Parvati, Lavande, Ron et Hermione. Il avait bien demandé à Harry parce qu'il trouvait ses yeux magnifiques et qu'il voulait essayer de les représenter aussi sensationnels qu'ils l'étaient, mais le Survivant refusait obstinément.

Et puis était venu le jour où Seamus lui avait demandé de faire son portrait.

Naïvement, ne se doutant pas de ce que ça engendrerait, Dean avait accepté, commençant une esquisse au crayon sur un petit carnet pour pouvoir montrer le résultat à Seamus avant de peindre, pour pouvoir changer au cas où cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Cette partie avait été simple, ce n'était qu'une esquisse au crayon de papier après tout, rien de compliqué, mais quand il avait dû peindre l'Irlandais… les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Il avait réussi à faire la forme du visage et du nez du roux facilement, s'était bien appliqué pour ses cheveux et avait joliment représenté le haut de ses épaules, mais il avait été complètement bloqué pour sa bouche et ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se lancer, car peu importe comment il voulait les faire, ça ne correspondait pas à Seamus. L'irlandais posait avec une expression neutre, et Dean s'était rendu compte qu'il ne le voyait que souriant. Alors Seamus avait sourit. Mais c'était un sourire faux, et Dean n'arrivait pas à représenter ça non plus. Ca n'était pas Seamus.

Il s'était rendu compte avec cette peinture, qu'il peinait à réaliser, qu'il était bien plus observateur vis à vis du rouquin que vis à vis de n'importe qui. Qu'il aimait que Seamus sourit, mais pas quand le sourire était faux. Qu'il trouvait son ami vraiment beau. Que son coeur avait des problèmes de battements quand l'irlandais riait pour de vrai. Qu'il avait vraiment envie d'embrasser Seamus. Qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Quand il avait fait ce constat, il avait dit à Seamus qu'il ne le peindrait pas. Qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'en était excusé. Seamus lui avait dit que ça n'était pas grave.

Le temps avait passé, Dean avait rangé cette toile dans un placard, mais ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il y pensait tout de le temps. Il pensait à Seamus tout le temps. Il en avait parlé avec Harry, qui ayant réussi le pari impossible de sortir avec Drago Malefoy ne pouvait qu'être de bon conseil, et le brun lui avait dit qu'il devait suivre son coeur, qu'il devait le dire à Seamus, même s'il avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Drago, et que ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi. "Tu es un Gryffondor, prouve le, vas dire à Seamus que tu l'aimes" lui avait dit Harry.

Il l'avait fait. Il était monté dans le dortoir où il savait que Seamus faisait ses devoirs. Il avait inspiré un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la chambre, et avait tout déballé d'un coup, regardant les yeux de Seamus s'écarquiller, puis reprendre une taille normale alors que le roux sortait de son lit. Sans trop qu'il ne sache comment, Dean s'était retrouvé avec les lèvres de Seamus sur les siennes, puis l'irlandais lui murmurant "Si tu savais comme ça fait longtemps que moi je t'aime…". Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie que ce jour là.

Et aujourd'hui, âgé de 27 ans, Dean Thomas était était debout face à une toile, immobile, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un torse nu se coller à son dos alors qu'un baiser était déposé sur son épaule.

-Hmmm… Bonjour…

-Bonjour mon amour. répondit Dean en ne lâchant pas son tableau des yeux. Bien dormi.

-Très bien… mais il est tôt, que fais tu déjà réveillé ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment gros dormeur tu le sais bien. Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Plus ou moins… il fait froid dans le lit sans toi…

Dean sourit, avant de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

-Je peux toujours t'y rejoindre s'y tu veux…

-Proposition intéressante… mais elle le sera encore plus si tu as moins de vêtem… Oh Merlin.

Le sourire de Dean s'intensifia. Son compagnon s'en était rendu compte. Il venait de réaliser qu'il l'avait terminé.

-Oui… je l'ai fini… je l'ai achevé ce matin en fait…

-Il t'en aura fallu du temps. plaisanta l'autre homme, même s'il était bouche-béé à cause du tableau qu'il avait crut inachevé à jamais.

-Je sais… Eugène Fromentin disait que la peinture n'est que l'art d'exprimer l'invisible par le visible, et c'est ce exactement ce que je voulais de de tableau. Montrer ce qui ne se voit pas. Montrer ce qu'il y a dans ton coeur. Je n'ai jamais réussi à le terminer avant, parce que même au plus haut de ta joie, au plus au de ton plaisir, tu n'étais jamais au paroxysme de ces sentiments. Ça n'était jamais assez pour que je te représente comme je le voulais. Je voulais que tu aies le sourire le plus éclatant qui soit, parce que toi, tu n'es que sourire, et tu es celui qui me donne le mien. Et puis hier, quand tu m'as dit "Oui", j'ai vu tellement de bonheur, de joie, d'amour, de plaisir dans tes yeux… c'était ça, ton visage à ce moment que je voulais représenter. Ton visage au plus beau jour de ta vie. C'est comme si mon cerveau avait photographié ton expression quand on a été liés à la vie à la mort, alors j'ai pu peindre ce matin. Je trouve ce tableau magnifique, parce qu'il est exactement comme je voulais qu'il soit, le toi de ce tableau est heureux comme tu ne l'avais jamais été avant notre mariage. Je voulais ce Seamus là. Le Seamus tellement beau dans son bonheur que j'en suis tombé amoureux simplement en y pensant, et en retombe amoureux en regardant cette toile.

Dean sentit un immense sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de son amour, même s'il savait que ce sourire ne serait pas aussi beau que celui du Seamus du tableau.

-Me dis pas des trucs aussi beau à 5 heures du matin tu vas me faire pleurer…

Le métisse eu un petit rire étranglé en se retournant vers Seamus. Son regard se perdit dans les yeux si bleus de l'irlandais alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, au grand ravissement de Seamus. Quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Dean murmura :

-Tu es magnifique… tellement magnifique… une véritable œuvre d'art en chair et en os…

-De la part d'un artiste ça me touche beaucoup d'être considéré comme une œuvre d'art…

-Imbecile… bien sûr que je te considère comme une œuvre d'art… tu es même la plus belle œuvre qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir, maintenant tais toi, et laisse moi te montrer comme je te trouve beau.

Sur ces derniers mots soufflés, Dean les fit basculer sur le lit, et se fit un plaisir d'honorer son mari, leurs corps se complétant à merveille, et, semblant regarder leur amour si pur dans son aspect le plus empreint de luxure, le tableau à l'origine de leur amour qui avait si longtemps vécu dans yeux ni bouche, mais en avait désormais trouvé, comme les deux amants avaient vécu longtemps l'un sans l'autre avant de se trouver...

* * *

Vuala en espérant que mon petit texte écris entre 21 et 23 heures vous a plut ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
